Recém Casal
by Lanelle Black
Summary: Mantendo um relacionamento em segredo, dividindo um apartamento, sobreviver a um 'velha amiga' e a um catastrófico boato de má fé é possivel? Royai
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: como todo mudo sabe FMA não me pertence.

**Recém Casal.**

Cap. 1

— Acorda! – disse Roy para um emaranhado de cobertores, com uma expressão de divertimento no rosto.

— Não quero. – respondeu o emaranhado, sonolento.

— Mais você tem que acordar. – retrucou ele, começando a puxar os cobertores.

— Não. – uma mão começou a puxar os cobertores no sentido contrário. – Me dá uma folga hoje...

Ele riu.

— O café vai esfriar.

Ela não respondeu. Ele decidiu apelar.

— Tudo bem, eu vou para o quartel e aviso que você preferiu em casa hoje.

— Você não pode falar isso.

— Vamos fazer um trato, você acorda e eu te trago café na cama.

Ela levantou os cobertores e se sentou.

Quem poderia imaginar que Riza Hawkeye era tão difícil de acordar? Quem poderia imaginar que Roy Mustang, uma vez que fosse acordado, não tinha paciência de ficar na cama rolando?

— Como você fazia para acordar?

— Um despertador, bem alto, bem longe do alcance das minhas mãos, e que repetia a campanhinha a cada 5 minutos, até eu levantar e desligar ele.

— Mais que estímulo para levantar e ir trabalhar!

— Situações estremas pedem medidas estremas.

— Não acostuma. – disse ele, colocando uma bandeja no colo dela.

— Eu acho que já acostumei. – disse ela, mordendo um pedaço de sanduíche.

Ele mordeu do outro lado, e eles passaram o café da manhã trocando sorrisos, olhares e ocasionais beijos.

— Falta pouco para terminar, não é? – disse ele olhando ao redor. Seu quarto tinha se tornado em um depósito. Haviam caixas por todo o lado.

— Quem sabe agora, eu vá abri-las. – disse Riza.

Outra coisa inacreditável. Como ela conseguira viver com tudo o que é seu encaixotado, e jogado pelo apartamento, sem se importar em desempacotar por sabe-se lá quanto tempo?

— Ainda não acredito que fiz isso! – ela disse. – Estamos juntos há dois meses!

— Que isso, acho que estamos juntos há bem mais tempo, depende de quando você começar a contagem.

— Parece que eu nunca vou me livrar de você!

— Digo o mesmo.

— Isso não foi gentil! – disse ela jogando um travesseiro nele.

— Dentro de duas semanas, vamos dividir definitivamente o mesmo teto, meu bem! – disse ele, jogando outro travesseiro nela, tomando cuidado, para não acertar a bandeja.

— Como eu fui cair nessa?

— Como EU fui cair nessa?

— É mesmo. Sua 'carreira' como solteiro e conquistador, acabou. Agora você é meu. – ela disse, olhando para ele, estudando, analisando. Se tivessem dito que ela estaria ali, algum dia, ela iria ignorar. Sempre houveram coisas mais importantes do que estar ali. Mais, o engraçado, é que a primeira chance de verdade que ela teve, ela agarrou.

— Pena que ninguém sabe.

— Ninguém uma vírgula.

— É, é, claro, aqueles quatro não contam.

— Estranho não é, eles não terem conversado nada com ninguém...

— Pois é. – disse Roy. 'Acho que eu ameacei o suficiente', pensou.

— Muito estranho, não acha? – ela perguntou olhando bem para ele.

— O que foi?

— Deixa para lá. – disse ela, se levantando da cama, com a bandeja na mão. Foi em direção à cozinha.

— Ta na hora. – disse ele, olhando ao redor, como se a moleza dela tivesse passado para ele. Um filme mental passou por ele. Teria serviço para fazer. Relatórios estúpidos para ler, papéis para assinar, e superiores chatos para agüentar, ao mesmo tempo que subalternos mais chatos ainda, que também teria que agüentar, porque afinal, a política da boa vizinhança, dava resultados.

E tinha ela. Ta bom, até que ir para o trabalho não era tão difícil assim.

Enquanto se arrumava, Riza deixava seus pensamentos voarem ainda mais. Não que isso fosse típico dela. Na verdade, costumava ser muito mais maquinal na parte da manhã. Não tinha sido feita para acordar cedo. Mais agora, estava relaxando.

E se surpreendendo é claro, porque por mais que julgasse conhecer Roy, a intimidade era algo maravilhoso. Acordar juntos, dividir uma cama, fazer as refeições juntos, discutir para ver quem vai fazer as compras. Uma risada se seguiu a esse pensamento.

Sinceramente, nunca tinha se visto tão feliz. Sabia que era uma loucura resolver morar junto. Era muito repentino e muita irresponsabilidade.

Na verdade, a grande irresponsabilidade, tinha sido quando eles quebraram todos os pactos silenciosos e se beijaram. A irresponsabilidade tinha sido quando os outros quatros ocupantes da sala tinham descoberto, mais tarde.

Irresponsabilidade, porque o exército não exatamente incentivava relacionamentos entre seus membros. Se descobrissem, haviam muitas coisas que poderia acontecer. Talvez nada, talvez eles fossem convidados a escolher um deles para se retirar.

Mais, a maior irresponsabilidade, foi ter esperança, e continuar a nutri-la. O exército não podia mais ignorar, que naquele ano, o censo tinha resultado, que por volta 40 do contingente de militares, eram mulheres. Não dava para ignorar que quando se convive em média 10h por dia, 6 dias por semana com uma pessoa, uma proximidade se desenvolve. E afinal eles não eram robôs! Por isso, a sua grande irresponsabilidade era te esperança que aquele projeto de lei, que logo chegaria nas mãos do Fürher e que propunha a tolerância de relacionamentos entre militares, fosse aprovado.

Quer dizer, o exército não podia ignorar de que em cada 12 militares, 1 estava tendo, ou já tinha tido uma relação com um colega de trabalho. E naquele momento, tanto ela quanto Roy estavam contribuindo para essa estatística.

— Vamos? – perguntou ele, colocando a chave na porta.

— Certo. – disse ela.

Antes de saírem de casa, eles se beijaram, um beijo demorado e apaixonado, porque até à noite sua relação iria ser estritamente profissional.

— Bom dia - disseram os dois, entrando juntos na sala.

Os outros ocupantes da sala responderam aleatoriamente, e o dia começou como qualquer outro.

Quando ambos, a Tenente e o Coronel, saíram da sala, por motivos distintos, os quatro se agruparam.

— Já percebeu que eles tão chegam juntos, demais? – comentou Breda, baixinho, para o grupo.

— É mesmo. Se eu não conhecesse o Coronel iria dizer que eles estão morando juntos.

— Não! Que isso, o Coronel nunca vai tomar jeito... – disse Havoc.

— É claro que não... – apoiou Breda.

— Porque não? – disse Fuery, - se eles se amam.

— O tratamento deles aqui não mudou em nada. – disse Breda.

— É por isso que ninguém percebeu, e pelas minhas contas já vai mais de dois meses! – disse Havoc.

— Dois e meses e dois dias. – disse Roy, se inclinando com uma cara não muito amigável para fazer parte da conversa.

— Coronel! – disse Fuery... – quando o senhor chegou?

— Agora a pouco, continuem, estava interessante. Vocês são piores que tias velhas!

— Será que os cinco poderiam voltar a trabalhar, já que é para isso que você são pagos? – disse a Tenente, com a voz firme, sem fazer contato visual enquanto se sentava em sua mesa, e abria uma pasta.

— Eu mato vocês. – disse o Coronel, num sussurro indignado para os quatro.

— Isso me lembra aquela nossa última conversa. – disse Breda, quando ele se afastou

— Aquela em que ele ameaçou queimar a gente lenta e dolorosamente se abríssemos a boca? – perguntou Havoc.

— É, essa daí.

N. A. Sim, peço reviews, assim como todo mundo.

Mas se não quiserem tudo bem, eu sou chata e vou portar essa fic até o fim a não ser que meu PC resolva se explodir, o que ele de fato faz, de tempos em tempos. (no sentido figurado, claro).

XDDDDDDDDDDDDD


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2

Roy andava pelos corredores do Quartel, cansado e impaciente. Até que enfim aquela reunião chata tinha terminado. Por algum tempo, tinha pensado que iria passar a madrugada naquela sala.

Olhou o relógio na parede. 00h00. Ótimo. Mais um pouco e seria mais fácil dormir na sua sala, para poupar o trabalho de ter que ir para casa, jantar, tomar um banho, dormir, e depois ter que acordar cedo. Mais, agora havia um motivo para ostentar um sorriso bobo. Se não fosse para casa, iria levar uma bronca.

E quando se está apaixonado, até bronca parecem fofas.

O fato é que tinha uma certa Riza Hawkeye esperando por ele. E isso era um grande motivo para voltar para casa. E para um sorriso bobo.

Sabe, talvez fosse melhor casar logo com ela, ao invés de esperar ansioso a aprovação da lei, se ela fosse aprovada... e se deu conta que essa era a primeira vez que relacionava a palavra casamento a uma mulher, num sentido afirmativo.

E isso era assustador demais até para o Coronel.

— Coronel Mustang, meu caro! – um homem de uns 50 anos, se aproximou deste, com um semblante que não era dos melhor, e exalando um nítido cheio de álcool. Mais precisamente, Vodka.

— Olá General Duff. – disse, entrando em modo 'política da boa vizinhança'. – Também retido pelo trabalho até essa hora?

— Também, meu caro, também. Quer beber algo?

— Agora...? É que...

— Não se preocupe, eu nunca ando despreparado, vem comigo, vamos até a minha sala... – disse ele, se apoiando no Coronel e induzindo ele a ir pelos corredores até sua sala.

— Senhor, sua sala é do outro lado... – observou o Coronel.

— Claro, claro... – ele deu uma volta, e foi pelo lado certo.

É claro que o Coronel queria dar o fora. Mais primeiro tinha que se livrar daquele bêbado idiota, e depois... se deixasse esse cara sozinho no quartel, ele ia acabar dormindo bêbado no chão da sala. Mais, isso não era problema seu.

— É uma garota, não é Coronel? – disse o outro de repente.

— O que?

— É, é uma garota, você é jovem, porque não seria uma garota, não e mesmo?

— Eh... – disse o Coronel, sem interesse.

— Você ainda não é casado, é?

— Tecnicamente... – respondeu para si mesmo.

— É tudo muito bonito quando é o começo... Os dois juntos, sempre juntos... eu era assim, sabe. – nesse ponto da 'conversa', o General chegou até a sala dele. Como se já estivesse acostumado, e sem dúvidas estava, abriu uma armário e pegou uma garrafa cheia de Vodka.

O homem suspirou, por um momento, o Coronel sentiu quase pena daquele semblante triste. Mas, é claro, esse sentimento foi anulado, quando o homem tirou um copo da sua gaveta o encheu, quase derramando Vodka no chão.

— É, era assim no começo... e agora, ela me meteu um processo para arrancar todo o dinheiro que conseguir... É que eu estou me separando Coronel. – e com isso virou o copo, tomando até a metade e enchendo de novo.

— Claro. – disse o Coronel. – Então, eu já vou sabe...

— Só faltava a gente sair para comemorar a separação... fazia anos que tudo tinha ruído. – e bebeu mais outra metade. – E agora a vadia quer tudo...

— Então, eu tenho que ir para casa, e o senhor devia fazer o mesmo.

— Não, não, não. Não tenho casa. Quer Vodka?

— Prefiro não... – disse o Coronel. – bom, então, eu já vou.

— Boa noite, Coronel... Coronel... Boa noite meu jovem.

— Boa noite, General. – com isso ele deu meia volta, pensando que se estalasse os dedos perto daquele homem, o quartel iria pelos ares.

Chegando a saída, viu um cabo de guarda.

— Tenho uma missão para você, soldado. – disse o Coronel, cheio de pose.

— Sim Coronel. – respondeu o garoto entre excitado e assustado.

— Você conhece o General Duff, soldado?

— Sim senhor.

— Sabe onde é a sala dele?

— Não senhor.

— Terceira porta do segundo corredor a direita da entrada do pavilhão 3, no segundo andar. Entendido?

— Sim senhor.

— Garanta que o General chegue em casa essa noite. Não importa em que condições, fui claro?

— Foi sim senhor.

— Certo soldado. Estou contando com você.

— Sim Coronel. – disse o garoto, agora bem mais excitado do que assustado.

E com isso, Roy suspirou, e foi pegar seu carro para finalmente ir para casa.

Roy olhou o relógio. 1h10 min. Estava rezando para que Riza não estivesse esperando. Seria muita estupidez. Mais, apesar disso, pensar na possibilidade dessa estupidez o deixava feliz. Riza andava sempre na linha entre estupidez e dedicação. E no final, não importava qual das duas palavras escolhesse, mais, sim, a risada que deu, ao chegar e ver ela dormindo, meio sentada, meio esparramada no sofá, com um livro no colo, e com o abajur aceso.

— Você ficar com dor na coluna. – disse ele, tirando o livro do colo dela, e pegando ela no colo, para depois depositá-la na cama. Logo depois, Black Hayate, foi se alojar do lado esquerdo dela, ou seja, entre ela e ele.

— Só até eu deitar. – O coronel disse para o cachorro.

— Você estava no quartel? – ouviu um sussurro fraco.

— Numa reunião. Você sabe que o General Duff se separou?

— Não.

— Pois é, ele me contou... ah, e aquela lenda urbana de que ele guarda garrafas de Vodka pelo escritório para beber quando ninguém está vendo é verdade.

— Bom para ele. – respondeu o sussurro fraco, depois mudou de posição.

— Boa Noite. – disse o Coronel se inclinado para beijar ela, que mantinha os olhos fechados.

— Boa noite. – sussurrou ela.

* * *

Em mais um dia, a Tenente andava pelos corredores do quartel, com um memorando em mãos, indo em direção ao departamento de arquivos. O grande problema desse departamento, era quem trabalhava nele. Apesar de que, no trabalho, ela costumava ser neutra em relação as pessoas. Pelo menos, em seu comportamento, o que não impedia de não ter opinião. Apenas era melhor guardar sua opinião para si mesma.

— Olá, Tenente Hawkeye. – disse Jane.

— Bom dia, Oficial Stuart. Vim pegar os relatórios que pedi para você separar.

— Ah, claro. – disse ela, olhando ao redor. – E então, como vai a vida Tenente?

— Normal.

— Pois não parece! Não acredito que uma mulher tão bonita como você não tenha nada de interessante para contar sobre a sua vida.

— Ah, eu sou muito desinteressante. – retrucou a Tenente.

— Que isso, querida!

— Os relatórios então.

— Eles estão em algum lugar... – disse andando pelo balcão, verificando em armários. – eu tenho certeza que coloquei-os em algum lugar.

— Você não se importa se eu demorar um pouquinho mais não? Não, é claro que não querida, te vejo mais tarde. – disse se voltando para a Tenente.

— Certo. – disse a Tenente, e com isso saiu andando.

'Que mulher chata!', as duas pensaram simultaneamente.

* * *

— Bom dia, Oficial Stuart. Está com o relatórios?

— Já pedi para que me chamasse de Jeanine! – disse a mulher, para o Segundo Tenente Breda.

Ele não respondeu, apenas sorriu.

— Relatórios... relatórios... aqueles que a Tenente Hawkeye pediu?

— Esses.

—Estão aqui. – disse alcançando uma pasta, embaixo do balcão, e colocando-a em cima dele.

— Obrigado!

— Espera. – disse a mulher.

— O que?

— Acha que vai sair andando assim, sem nem ao menos conversar direito? Eu fico o dia aqui, sozinha, apenas cuidando dos arquivos...

'Uma posição estratégica para ouvir meias conversas, e interpretá-las ao seu modo', pensou ele, conhecendo a reputação da moça.

— O corredor é bem movimentado. – observou ele.

— É, de vez em quando eu puxa alguém para conversar. – ela sorriu para ele. – Alguma novidade?

— Não, nada que possa ser chamado de novidade.

— É mesmo, só ouço os boatos de sempre.

— É mesmo. – ele disse. – Tenho que ir, tento não matar tanto trabalho de uma vez só.

— Certo. – ela sorriu para ele.

N.A. Gente, valeu pelos reviews!! Vocês me fizeram muito feliz essa semana

E podem continuar fazendo.

Mas é sério, valeu pela consideração e pelo carinho com a história .


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3

O som do telefone cortou o silencio da sala. O Coronel, calmamente sentado e trabalhando num ritmo deplorável começou a se perguntar por que o som do telefone tinha que ser tão irritante, enquanto tentava equilibrar suas canetas em uma pirâmide.

Era simples, a tenente é que atendia ao telefone na maioria das vezes, porque os outros cincos cavalheiros eram folgados demais para isso.

— Alô? – ela disse.

— Alô. – disse uma voz feminina. – Por favor, eu queria falar com o Roy... Coronel Mustang.

— É uma ligação oficial? – disse Riza, sem afetação.

— Não.

— Da parte de quem?

— Michele Lage, ah, ele sabe quem sou.

— Espere na linha, por favor.

E colocou o telefone delicadamente na mesa, imaginando se seria mais proveitoso atirar no telefone, ou no seu superior.

— Telefone para o senhor, Coronel, extra-oficial, da parte de Michele Lage. – disse normalmente.

Apesar de nenhuma afetação no semblante ou na voz, a intuição do Coronel dizia para ele procurar um lugar seguro e aprova de balas, rapidamente. Porque ele conhecia Michele Lage, extra-oficial. Realmente conhecia.

E a situação não ficou melhor quando todos os outros quatro ocupantes 'discretamente' abandonaram tudo o que estavam fazendo para observar a cena.

A Tenente se dirigiu para a sua mesa e recomeçou o seu trabalho. Talvez ela confiasse nele, pensou o Coronel, quando pegou o telefone.

— Michele?

— Olá, Roy. Como está ai na central?

— Bem. Obrigado.

— Que bom saber, porque eu tenho uma surpresa.

— Ah é? – disse ele, olhando para a Tenente com o canto do olho. Ela estava absorta em seu trabalho.

— Não quer saber que tipo de surpresa é?

— Você vai contar de qualquer maneira, não? – disse ele. Apesar de tudo, ele odiava não ser amável com as mulheres. Era o seu jeito.

— Então, adivinha quem está sendo transferida para a Central!

— Você? Não me diga! – 'Tarde demais, ela já disse', pensou ele.

— Sim. Eu. Não é demais? E tem mais!

— Mesmo?

— Sim, porque eu vou trabalhar pertinho de você, quem sabe até possa trabalhar com você.

— Interessante. – disse na falta de outra resposta.

— E sabe quando eu chego ai?

— Quando?

— Semana que vêm! Estou muito ansiosa! Ah, não se preocupe, a ordem de transferência vai chegar por ai logo.

— Então, é isso!

— Você não parece tão animado.

— Desculpe, é que estou com uns assuntos bem sérios para resolver.

— Que idiotice a minha! Te ligar em pleno horário do expediente! É que eu não tenho o telefone da sua casa.

— Estou temporariamente sem. – 'isso, ela liga e a Riza atende', pensou ele.

— Que pena. Então, te vejo semana que vem.

— Certo.

Os dois se despediram e desligaram o telefone.

O Coronel respirou fundo. Havia um silêncio perturbador no ar.

— Ninguém tem trabalho a fazer? – disse a Tenente, sem levantar o rosto dos seus papéis, mas sentindo que as atenções tinham se desviado para ela. Como sempre é claro, sua frase teve efeito imediato e todos voltaram ao trabalho.

* * *

Havia uma sala em cada ala para ser usada para recreação. Ou seja, poltronas, café, alguns biscoitos que alguém trazia. Apesar de que, estrategicamente colocada perto da sala dos Generais, ela não era freqüentada para recreação, e sim para quem queria tirar um tempo para descansar, porque ninguém era louco de sair da linha bem debaixo do olho de um General que poderia passar por ali. No final, a sala ficava quase sempre vazia.

Mais, naquele momento, não estava.

A Tenente pegou um copo de café com leite e se sentou. Pela primeira vez, tinha sentido ciúme dele. Não havia porque negar.

Ele nunca fora 'dela'. Ele sempre estava com muitas outras. E ela, bem, ela também tinha tentado seguir sua vida, construir algo com alguém. Mas era a primeira vez que ela chegava a dividir uma casa com alguém. E justo com ele. Justo depois de tanto tempo ignorando as suas esperanças.

Tinha sido muito hipócrita, tentando construir algo com outro alguém, enquanto secretamente... e desde quando? Desde quando pela primeira vez, olhou para ele com um homem, e não como o aprendiz do papai?

— Você está bem? – Havoc se aproximou.

— Estou. – ela disse mais ele não se convenceu.

— Sério?

— Sim.

— Ta. – disse ele se sentando num sofá enfrente a ela.

Ela permaneceu calada e ele também. E pela primeira vez, Havoc olhou de verdade para Tenente, admirando a mulher que ela era.

— Obrigada por vir. – disse ela sorrindo.

Do outro lado da porta, uma figura tentava ao mesmo tempo não ser vista e ouvir a conversa. Mais, de fato, não precisava mais do que um homem e mulher sozinhos numa sala que quase ninguém usava, para pensar em um novo boato para espalhar.

— Que nada. Ainda tem café?

— Acho que tem.

Ele se levantou para pegar um copo de café, depois verificou se algum armário continha alguma guloseima.

— Quer bolacha de chocolate?

— Dá uma. – disse ela. Ele passou o pacote. Ela sorriu e agradeceu com o olhar e ele sorriu de volta.

E lá fora, inebriante, Jeanine prendia a respiração.

* * *

— Não é nada do que você esteja pensando. – disse Roy à Riza, quando esta chegou a casa.

— Não se preocupe, eu não estou pensando em nada. – ela disse, sem demonstrar emoções.

Ela foi para o quarto deles, e depois de um tempo, voltou com uma roupa mais casual.

— Eu comprei algo para jantarmos no caminho. – ele disse, indicando a cozinha.

— Obrigada.

— Escuta, sobre aquele telefonema...

— Eu confio em você. – ela disse, agora olhando fundo nos olhos dele. – E eu acredito que você sabe o valor dessa confiança.

Ele sorriu. Era ao mesmo tempo, uma declaração de confiança e um aviso. Ela ia confiar nele, até que ele desse motivo para ela não fazê-lo.

Ela se sentou do lado dele, no sofá, encostou-se nele, e eles ficaram alguns minutos só se estudando.

— Ela está sendo transferida para central.

— Certo.

— E vai trabalhar com a gente.

— Sem problemas.

A conversa morreu ai. Mas eles continuaram na mesma posição.

— Me responde algo. – perguntou ela, curiosa.

— O que?

— Qual foi o tempo máximo que você já ficou com uma mulher, eu digo um relacionamento sério.

— Primeiro você supõe que eu já estive em um. Além desse, é claro.

— Nunca?

— Até que sim, já fiquei um ano com uma pessoa, uma vez. – respondeu ele, pensativo. – E você?

Ela sorriu.

— Dois anos.

— Quem foi o sortudo?

— O que foi, está com ciúmes?

— Talvez. – disse ele se inclinando em direção a ela, e beijando-a.

Mas, Hayate não parecia satisfeito com a cena, começou a latir e a tentar alcançar o colo da dona.

— Parece que ele é que está com ciúme.

— Ah, claro. – disse Roy, ignorando o cachorro e voltando a beijá-la. Mas, Hayate não parecia disposto a deixar o Coronel e a sua dona em paz.

Eles se separaram, ela pegou o cachorro no colo, acalmando ele, ele por sua vez tentava lamber a cara dela.

— Vamos jantar? – Perguntou para Roy enquanto colocava o cachorro no chão.

— Vamos. – disse ele num humor não muito bom.

Ela então, foi para a cozinha, descobrir o que Roy tinha comprado no caminho para casa.

— Você me paga. – disse o Coronel para Hayate, assim que ela saiu do campo de audição deles.

Em resposta o cachorro latiu para ele.

* * *

A semana passou normalmente. E foi normalmente que o Coronel, no começo dela, assinou a papelada para a transferência de Michele, como se tivesse alguma escolha.

Mas a semana também trouxe uma notícia muito interessante. A pressão para a lei de tolerância a confraternização entre militares tinha aumentado. Entre os militares de baixa patente havia boatos que a medida já estava sendo discutida em segredo e outros de que na verdade, não havia medida. Entre os militares de alta patente havia meias conversas de opiniões próprias sobre à medida que prometia ser estudada logo.

— Mas, com roda essa burocracia, ainda vai demorar até que algo aconteça de verdade. – comentou o Coronel, quando só ele e a Tenente estavam na sala.

— Se o senhor parasse de brincar com o tabuleiro de xadrez e fizesse seu trabalho, quem sabe o exército fosse mais eficiente.

— Quem sabe. – disse o Coronel, como se não fosse com ele, ao que a Tenente suspirou.

— Amanhã a Tenente Lage vai começar a trabalhar.

— Já?

— É a semana passou voando.

— Tem razão.

O Coronel voltou sua atenção para o tabuleiro. E depois olhou para a Tenente.

— Quer jogar? – perguntou ele, inocentemente. Sabia muito bem que estava testando a paciência dela, mas era muito divertido vê-la resistir à tentação de arremessar o tabuleiro pela janela, ou talvez nele.

— Não Coronel. Obrigada. – disse ela.

— Que pena. – então ele voltou sua atenção para o tabuleiro.

'Mais um dia... ' – pensou ele, olhando para um calendário, onde no dia seguinte havia uma anotação, feita pela Tenente, é claro.

N.A. – Bom, é isso ai. Espero que gostem. Estou tentando fazer uma história séria, um pouco mais adulta, porque eu sou muito influenciada pelo mangá de FMA onde O Roy e a Riza são de fato mais adultos...

Mais uma vez MUITO OBRIGADA pelos Reviews.

XDDDDD


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4

A sala ainda estava fechada, as luzes apagadas quando ela chegou. Deu uma volta pelo escritório, admirou a vista, olhou as mesas. Divertiu-se observando detalhes como a organização de cada uma. Infelizmente não achou fotos.

Depois, ocupou uma mesa vazia, que até que não era mal localizada. Pegou um espelho no bolso e inspecionou o cabelo preto em corte Chanel e sorriu para o espelho.

Ouviu passos pelo corredor. Mais um dia de trabalho começava, lá fora. Entediou-se rapidamente e ficou desenhando em sua agenda, esperando que alguém chegasse.

O primeiro a chegar, numa exceção raríssima, foi o Coronel.

— Então, vai ficar mesmo nessa sala.

— Vou. – disse um pouco surpresa – Nossa, não nos vemos há algum tempo, você está diferente! – ela se levantou e foi até ele.

— E você também. Está bem diferente do que eu me lembrava de você.

— Que isso, eu só cortei o cabelo! A não ser que você esteja insinuando que eu envelheci!

— Eu nunca insinuaria tal coisa. – disse ele. Não era nada pessoal, mas ele era um sedutor por natureza. Não que estivesse tencionando levar ela para cama, mas não podia resistir a adular uma dama.

— Estou feliz em te ver, Roy. Nós já fomos muito amigos. – disse ela. – não seria exagero dizer que senti saudades.

— Tenho certeza que uma mulher como você não sentiu nem um pouco de saudades de min. – ele disse.

Ela sorriu para ele.

— Deixando o passado de lado, bem vinda ao time. – disse ele, cortando a conversa que ia por um caminho inconveniente.

— Obrigada. – disse ela, um pouco afetada pela brusca mudança de assunto. – e você como tem passado?

— Bem, muito bem.

— Você não deve ter tido problemas em se adaptar à Central, não?

— Nem você vai ter.

— Talvez, - disse ela. – se eu tiver ajuda talvez tudo seja melhor.

— Bom dia. – a voz da Tenente cortou a sala.

— Bom dia, Tenente Hawkeye! – disse o Coronel.

— Bom dia, eu sou a Primeira Tenente Michele Lage.

— Prazer, Primeira Tenente Riza Hawkeye.

As duas bateram continência. Roy ficou apenas observando elas se estudando. Pode até distinguir certa frieza no comportamento da Riza, que o fez dar um leve sorriso.

Quanto a Michele, ela já tinha olhado para os seus dedos o suficiente para saber que não era casado nem noivo, nem ao menos um anel de compromisso. Então não se sentia muito ameaçada.

Sentou-se na sua mesa, pensando em fazer um estudo sobre o comportamento humano, enquanto observava as duas, ainda se estudaram disfarçadamente, enquanto arrumavam suas coisas.

* * *

Aos poucos, Havoc, Falman, Breda e Fuery chegaram, e se apresentaram para a Tenente Lage.

A manhã transcorreu normal, levando em conta uma nova presença feminina que estava afetando positivamente os homens da sala. Eles estavam se comportando direitinho.

E apesar de não admitir, Riza quase agradeceu a presença da outra Tenente. Quase. Mas essa era velha. Quando começou a trabalhar no exército todos eram comportadinhos e gentis na frente daquela cara de garotinha, (que por acaso já tinha sido atiradora de elite numa guerra). Mas, isso dura até as pessoas se acostumarem umas com as outras.

— Falta pouco para o horário de almoço, não é Coronel?

Apesar da sala não estar silenciosa, essa frase não passou despercebida pela Tenente Hawkeye.

— É, daqui a uns vinte minutos, Tenente Lage.

Riza olhou para o lado, disfarçadamente. E não é que o desgraçado do Coronel estava fazendo seu serviço, ao invés de desenhar ou empilhar canetas! Respirou fundo.

— Você conhece algum restaurante bom aqui por perto? Como é o meu primeiro dia aqui, eu queria almoçar em algum lugar que não fosse um refeitório.

— Eu conheço um perto daqui. – disse Havoc.

— Que bom.

— Porque não vamos todos juntos, então? – ofereceu Havoc.

— Ótima idéia.

O Coronel se dispersou da conversa, agradecendo mentalmente a Havoc, por ter feito algo antes que ela o chamasse para almoçar.

Em quarenta minutos, estavam todos bem acomodados num restaurante com um estilo caseiro e ambiente aconchegante.

Para sua imensa 'sorte', o Coronel estava entre a Tenente Hawkeye e a Tenente Lage. Após almoçarem, pediram algumas bebidas, e deixaram à conversa rolar solta. Formavam até que um grupo animado, uns mais, uns menos. Havoc e Michele estavam no primeiro grupo. Em certo ponto, começaram a discutir animadamente sobre a Central. Enquanto isso, também Breda, Falman e Fuery cuidavam de seus próprios assuntos.

Riza como sempre, só ficava observando as pessoas ao redor enquanto o Coronel, só ficava observando ela. Não era por nada, mais aquilo já estava começando a incomodá-la. Só porque estavam todos conversando animadamente não queria dizer que ninguém pudesse perceber por acaso.

— Porque você está tão calado, Coronel? – perguntou Michele.

— A conversa ai está tão animada que eu não me atrevi a interromper. – respondeu o Coronel, voltando sua atenção para ela.

— Que isso. Aposto que você também tem coisas muito interessantes para me contar sobre a central.

— Acredito que todos aqui temos algo de interessante para contar sobre a Central.

— Claro. – disse ela.

Havoc então, requisitou a atenção da Tenente, que se voltou para ele.

— Não acha uma cidade maravilhosa, Coronel?

— Sim, acho. – disse ele, quando Michele se dirigiu a ele de novo.

— Tem tanta coisa para ver!

— Concordo. – disse a Tenente Hawkeye entrando na conversa.

— A pior parte deve ser aprender a andar por aqui. – disse Michele.

— Isso leva um tempo, é só se acostumar. – disse Havoc.

— Seria mais fácil se alguém me ajudasse.

— Na verdade, é bem fácil, você só precisa de um bom mapa. Você pode pegar um lá no quartel mesmo. – disse Riza.

— Que bom.

Antes que as duas continuassem, Breda avisou que já estava na hora de voltarem ao trabalho.

— Eu continuo preferindo um guia. – susssurrou Michele para o Coronel na saída, de modo que só ele ouvisse. Porém, Michele subestimou o semblante distraído da Tenente Hawkeye, que mesmo não tendo conseguido ouvir a frase, não deixou a cena escapar.

O que só serviu para piorar o estranho mau-humor que tinha apossado da sua pessoa naquele dia.

* * *

As meias conversas entre a alta patente militar, sobre aquela medida sobre o qual todos comentavam, de repente aumentaram. Não oficialmente, a data já devia estar sendo marcada. A situação do Coronel, nesse caso, era proveitosa. Sua patente não era tão baixa nem tão alta, então, conseguia transitar entre os dois ambientes com facilidade.

Ele não tinha dúvidas que a medida acabaria sendo aprovada. Mas, o que estava começando a fazer o Coronel refletir, eram os termos de tal medida poderia conter. Talvez fossem ambíguos o suficiente. Talvez a palavra tolerância, fosse simplesmente, um modo de evitar conflitos e camuflar opiniões, nesse caso.

De qualquer modo, nada mais disso importava.

Estava cansado. Cansado de ser inativo, de depender de uma medida idiota, da sua política da boa vizinhança, cansado de superiores arrogantes e idiotas.

Não que isso afetasse o seu comportamento. Seu bom humor não o deixava tão fácil.

Fosse uma loucura ou não, ele estava lá. Realmente pensando naquilo. Sorriu. Levou um tempo para realizar o que estava fazendo.

E de qualquer modo, Riza já tinha entregado a chave do seu apartamento para o dono, então, eles estavam definitivamente morando juntos.

Entrou na maldita loja.

O vendedor veio a seu socorro. Aquela era de fato umas das lojas mais famosas e caras da Central do tipo. Mais, afinal, o salário de Coronel não era nada modesto, e ainda mais, ele era sozinho então... Parou. Retrocedeu. Não, não era mais sozinho.

— O senhor está em busca de algo em especial?

Era uma pergunta idiota. Completamente. Homens não entram em joalherias para olhares os brincos da nova coleção. Homens significam presentes.

— Um anel.

— Algum tipo em especial?

— De noivado.

— Alguma preferência?

Roy parou para pensar.

— Algo com Rubis, e diamantes também.

Ele também era irresponsável, e quando se tratava de agradar mulheres, com certeza, o preço viria depois, principalmente se a mulher em questão era Riza.

— Sim senhor.

Durante meia hora, o Coronel, ficou debruçado num balcão de vidro, observando anéis. Cada um tinha um motivo para não ser perfeito.

O número de anéis dos quais tinha gostado, dava para contar numa mão. Então, começou com uma eliminação, e depois com as finais.

Por fim, escolheu. Um anel de ouro branco, com diamantes nas bordas, e uma flor em rubis. Escolheu uma caixa de veludo vermelho, para combinar.

Saindo da loja, se sentou num parque, e entre as reflexões existencialistas e as memórias distantes, não podia deixar de rir com o que tinha acabado de fazer.

Ele, Coronel Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist, Alquimista Federal, acabara de comprar um anel de noivado, realmente pensando em se casar. É, devia estar perdidamente apaixonado, no sentido estrito de perdidamente. E não tinha dúvidas que estava.

Bom, uma viagem até o Leste para se explicar no túmulo do seu Sensei, porque queria casar com a filha dele, não parecia tão absurda. Há, e também tinha que ligar para o Tenente General Grumman, mas não estava ansioso para ser cobrado para dar bisnetos a esse.

O Coronel resolveu ir para casa, com um largo sorriso, e o pacote no bolso.

Naquele dia Riza estava cozinhando, o que era algo que não fazia havia muito tempo, mais agora estava voltando a esse hábito.

Na maioria das vezes, ou eles compravam algo pronto, ou um dos dois cozinhava. Sim, Roy sabia cozinhar, afinal uma carreira de solteiro não é algo tão simples assim.

Ele entrou na casa, e foi até o quarto deles, silenciosamente, buscando um esconderijo para o pacote, até que achasse um momento apropriado. Colocou no armário provisoriamente, resolveu que depois acharia um esconderijo melhor.

Ela só percebeu a sua presença, quando ele abraçou sua cintura, dando beijos em seu pescoço. Ela sorriu.

— Já falei que eu te amo hoje? – ele perguntou.

— Já. – ela respondeu. – Muitas vezes.

— Eu te amo. – disse ele sorrindo, e beijando ela, agora, nos lábios.

Ele começou a puxar ela para fora da cozinha, enquanto ela tentava se esquivar para desligar o fogo, o que acabou conseguindo fazer, antes é claro de ser pega no colo.

N. A. Bom é isso ai, capítulo 4 ...

Desculpem-me pelo Spoiler do mangá, sobre o pai da Riza ser o Sensei do Roy... é que sobre essa perspectiva do mangá, a relação deles dois fica bem mais explicada e estreita.

Bom, mais uma vez MUITO obrigada pelos Reviews . E continuem mandando!!!!

XDDDDDDDDDDDDD


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5

Os dias se passavam no quartel, e a Tenente Lage, ia perdendo as suas esperanças. O Coronel simplesmente não parecia disposto a entender as suas indiretas.

Primeiro tinha ficado puta, com toda raiva de uma mulher desprezada.

Depois tinha se acalmado. Afinal, podia sobreviver com uma aventura a menos. Talvez fosse melhor deixar tudo no passado mesmo. Por mais que as suas memórias por serem tão agradáveis a deixavam com vontade de sair com o Coronel de novo.

E, no terceiro estágio, estava começando a pensar em investir em um relacionamento sério, que era algo que não fazia há algum tempo, desde uma péssima experiência, porque quando se viu apaixonada e cheia de sonhos e projetos, o idiota não estava nem ai.

Mas era uma mulher simples. Se ele não queria bom para ele. Pelo menos era o que ela ficava se repetindo. Mas, sabia que cedo ou tarde superava. De preferência, cedo.

Então, sua rotina se estabilizou, e ela foi entrando no ritmo da Central, já se acostumando com os seus companheiros de sala, e com suas novas funções.

Ao mesmo tempo, num espaço físico não tão distante, o Coronel desenvolvia seus próprios dilemas internos.

O maior deles, só para citar, era quando e como pedir a Tenente Hawkeye em casamento. Parecia algo simples e fácil. Mais não era. Quer dizer, mulheres gostavam de momentos especiais, e ele mesmo tinha que confessar que não era má idéia pedir alguém em casamento num momento especial.

Afinal, era um gentleman(1).

Mas não era tão fácil. Por mais que quisesse ignorar isso, se aquela medida de tolerância não fosse aprovada, então, pedir a Tenente em casamento, levaria a uma conversa séria sobre quem possivelmente iria pedir baixa, e possivelmente, seria ela, e eles sabiam disso.

Mesmo sabendo que o salário de Coronel dava de longe para sustentar os dois(2), sabia que ela não ia ficar feliz com a idéia.

Suspirou.

— Algum problema, Coronel? – perguntou a Tenente Hawkeye, colocando papéis em sua mesa.

— Não, nada. – disse ele. – Pensando bem, essa pilha de documentos é um problema em potencial. – continuou com uma voz mais animada.

Mais um detalhe, sem a Tenente trabalhando com ele, como é que iria se virar? Os dias iam ser mais maçantes, e a eficiência dela, ia ser uma grande perda. Por fim, parecia que a melhor opção seria esperar um pouco mais, ou melhor, enrolar, até que tivesse um veredicto sobre a medida.

* * *

A Tenente não sabia como isso tinha começado, mais, fazia algum tempo que sentia uma atenção por parte dos outros militares a sua pessoa. 

Sentia-se observada. Quando entrava em uma sala ou logo após de sair, olhos a seguiam, muitas vezes acompanhados de sussurros. E cada vez mais essas atitudes ficavam mais nítidas. Pára ela não era problema ignorar. Mais queria saber o que estava acontecendo, é claro.

Havoc também se sentia assim. E em algum ponto, ambos perceberam que ao dois estavam na mesma situação, e que quando, por algum motivo profissional, eles eram vistos juntos, essa atenção aumentava.

— Você tem alguma idéia do que está acontecendo, Tenente? – perguntou Havoc, uma hora.

— Não, não tenho.

— Então somos dois.

— Mais é estranho. – disse ela, pela primeira vez, pensando seriamente sobre o assunto. – Como não há nenhum motivo evidente, deve ser um boato.

— É, você ta certa.

'Seria um boato _sobre_ nós dois, ou um boato no qual nós dois fazemos parte?', ela se perguntou.

— Que estranho o que eles tem de interessante para falar sobre a gente? – Havoc perguntou.

— Nada. – ela respondeu. Se fosse um boato sobre ela e o Coronel ela iria entender, porque muita gente achava que eles estavam juntos, secretamente, mais mesmo para essas pessoas, isso não passava de suposição, porque se alguém tivesse mesmo descoberto, não ia ser _só_ um boato e com certeza não ia ter nada a ver com o Havoc. E não havia _realmente_ nenhum motivo para ela ser posta num boato com o Havoc...

— Deve ser só mais um boato idiota. – ele disse.

— É a conclusão lógica. - disse ela.

' O problema é quanto estrago pode causar um simples boato?' – se perguntou ela.

E realmente, em uma semana o tal boato parecia ter se espalhado com muita eficiência, e mesmo que não admitisse nem deixasse transparecer, estava começando a se irritar com toda essa atenção. Cada vez mais meias conversas se formavam quando ela aparecia. Tanto que até o Coronel acabou percebendo.

— Você já percebeu que por algum motivo, você está virando o centro das atenções no nosso departamento, não? – ele perguntou para ela, em casa.

— Já. Com certeza é só um boato idiota.

— Mais conseguiu um público muito grande para um boato idiota. – disse o Coronel. Como toda essa história era muito estranha, não tinha deixado de pensar que talvez o boato fosse sobre eles, que talvez eles tivessem sido descobertos.

— Eu não acho que esse boato tenha algo a ver com a gente. – disse ela, adivinhando o que ele deveria estar pensando.

— Porque não?

Aquela era a parte delicada.

— Porque, está acontecendo a mesma coisa com o Havoc e...

— Com o Havoc? – disse o Coronel, pego de surpresa. – como assim?

— Ele também está recebendo parte dessa atenção. Então, eu acho que ou é um boato no qual eu e ele fazemos parte, ou é um boato sobre nós dois. – disse ela, tentando ser cautelosa em cada palavra.

— O que? – disse ele sem querer acreditar.

— Mas, a pior parte é que realmente não há motivos para nossos nomes serem citados em qualquer boato. – disse ela, realmente curiosa sobre este fato.

O Coronel não parecia gostar muito dessa história. Os boatos já estavam ficando idiotas demais para o gosto dele. Qual era o problema com essa sociedade idiota? Será que as pessoas não conseguiam viver sem ficar criando histórias sobre as vidas dos outros?

Nenhum dos dois tocou no assunto de novo. Riza sem muita coragem nem disposição para falar sobre isso, e Roy, querendo descobrir exatamente qual era o conteúdo do boato.

* * *

No dia seguinte, o ambiente na sala estava normal. Mas a Tenente Hawkeye sabia que com o Coronel não estava tudo normal. Ela sabia que ele iria tentar descobrir sobre o que se tratava o boato, ao invés de ignorar. Mas, o que podia fazer? Ficou alarmada com a situação quando ele começou a fazer o trabalho dele de fato. A Tenente Lage, que já trabalhava lá tempo o suficiente para já estar acostumada com a folga do Coronel, também ficou curiosa com esse fato. 

Talvez fosse uma crise de consciência já que estava bravo com pessoas que faziam tudo menos o que eram pagas para fazer, e ele com certeza não era um modelo profissional e sabia disso.

De qualquer modo, o dia parecia que ia render.

Com isso as duas Tenentes relaxaram, já que trabalhavam no mesmo ritmo.

Durante a tarde o Coronel deu mais voltas pelo quartel do que de costume, mas tanto fazia agora que ele já tinha adiantado bastante trabalho.

A Tenente Lage, nesse ponto, já sabia do boato correndo no ambiente de trabalho deles. Havia é claro, muitas versões. A mais leve dizia que o Segundo Tenente Havoc e a Primeira Tenente Hawkeye estavam tendo um caso. O mais improvável insinuava que ela tinha trocado o Coronel por ele, e que eles iriam ou fugir juntos, ou que ela ia deixar o exército para viver com ele, dependendo da versão.

É claro que trabalhando diariamente com eles, ela já tinha adquirido certeza absoluta de que tudo isso era apenas ladainha. E toda a vez que perguntavam para ela se era verdade, ela respondia que não. Na verdade, não tinha muita paciência pra quem vinha lhe contar boatos idiotas.

O Coronel, por outro lado, agora queria saber do que se tratava aquele boato. Por isso estava dando tantas voltas por ai. Queria descobrir.

Bom, sua estratégia até que acabou dando certo.

— Coronel! – disse certa oficial animada.

— Bom dia, oficial Stuart. – disse ele.

— Ah, muito bom dia! - disse ela, olhando disfarçadamente para os dois lados do corredor.

— Coronel, o senhor me permite perguntar algo para o senhor? – disse ela, ao mesmo tempo grave e ansiosa.

— Sim?! – disse o Coronel, curioso e confuso.

— O senhor me desculpa a falta de descrição, mas é que eu preciso tirar uma história a limpo.

'Uma história, sei...' pensou o Coronel, ansioso e feliz com si próprio e sua 'estratégia infalível' de andar por ai.

— É que senhor eu tenho ouvido uns boatos estranhos por ai, sabe?

— Não...Não estou sabendo!! – disse, atuando.

— É sobre dois dos seus subordinados...

Aquela mulher, por algum motivo de insatisfação pessoal, realmente acreditava naquilo que criava. Na verdade, ela não percebia que via mais do que realmente acontecia, para ela, ela tinha um sexto sentido, e sempre percebia coisas que os outros não. Então, quando ouviu seu boato dando frutos e ganhando versões mais fantasiosas, foi acreditando religiosamente e se surpreendendo.

E de fato, depois que o Coronel ouviu a história toda, um boato absurdo em que Riza tinha trocado ele pelo Havoc, e ia fugir com ele, a sua vontade, foi de simplesmente rir. Era tão absurdo, que só rindo.

Então, sem levar a sério o tom grave dela, perguntando se aquilo era verdade, ele saiu dali e foi para algum lugar onde pudesse rir abertamente de toda aquela idiotice.

N.A. (1)Gentleman - cavalheiro, em inglês. Tenho a impressão que esse termo define o Roy.

(2)Em países militares, o salário dos mesmos, costuma ser bem alto, pelo menos, foi assim durante a ditadura militar no Brasil. E no começo de Fullmetal Alchemist, Hughes sustentava esposa e filha com o salário de Tenente.

Mais uma vez obrigada pelos reviews!!!

Continuem mandando... XDDDDD


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6

Quando ele contou a história para a Tenente, ela ficou pasma. Era tão absurdo que ela não conseguiu reagir. Havoc, por outro lado, também deu umas boas gargalhadas e comentou que seria um bom tema para um romance meloso.

Ou seja, para eles, aquilo era algo sem muita importância. Mais, de fato, o boato foi muito bem sucedido, e o Coronel percebeu que ele parecia ter chego até alguns superiores. Bem poucos, por sinal, mais só o fato deles terem ouvido a história, já era algo alarmante.

Sua esperança era que, dependendo da versão, a história seria ridícula. Mas sempre dizem que em cada boato há um pouco de verdade, então, talvez, alguns deles quisessem tirar essa história a limpo.

E isso sim seria um problema. Expor a Tenente daquele modo podia acabar revelando a verdade. Que ela estava sim, tendo um caso com um colega de trabalho, vulgarmente falando. Mais, não era com Havoc. E simplesmente por eles não terem assumido ou notificado desde o começo, àquela história poderia ter mais conseqüências do que parecia inicialmente. E parecia que atrasavam aquela maldita medida de propósito.

Riza e Havoc, rapidamente ficaram a par da situação. Eles estavam aliais, conversando a portas fechadas na sala deles.

— O que fazemos, então? – perguntou Havoc.

— Nada. Qualquer coisa que fizermos só vai piorar tudo. Se os superiores chamarem vocês, vocês negam, se não ignorem o boato. – disse o Coronel.

— É, parece ser o melhor para ser feito.

— Ta certo. – disse Havoc se sentando. 'Como eu fui entrar nessa? Quer dizer, desde o começo essa história é um absurdo!'

— E se eles nos chamarem, Coronel? – disse Riza. – E se eles quiserem investigar a história? – disse ela, alarmada. 'Talvez seja melhor eu voltar para o meu apartamento', pensou e suspirou.

— Bom, se eles descobrirem a gente, a situação vai estar fora do nosso alcance e vamos ter que arcar com as conseqüências disso.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

— A propósito, Havoc. – disse o Coronel. – Eu te dou minha palavra que nada vai acontecer com você.

— Sim, senhor. – disse Havoc, aliviado, porque apesar de tudo confiava no Coronel.

Assim, os três saíram da sala, com ar grave.

E isso deixou com certeza Michele confusa, quando ela cruzou com eles no corredor. Mas, ela logo decidiu relevar, e seguiu seu caminho.

* * *

Tecnicamente, seu expediente terminava as 7h30min. Mas, com a sua adorável tendência a não fazer seu trabalho, era costume do Coronel ter que ficar até mais tarde. Isso quando ele não era chamado para alguma reunião idiota.

Porém de uns tempos para cá, no entanto, voltar para casa cedo tinha virado algo [muito agradável.

Michele também odiava ficar retida no trabalho. E não estava tendo um dia exatamente maravilhoso. Pelo menos não até aquele ponto. Ela tinha recebido um documento de nível ridículo. Estava morrendo de vontade de matar o analfabeto que devia estar em qualquer outro lugar aquém de trabalhando no exército nacional.

Então, já eram quase 9h, e estavam os dois, o Coronel e a Tenente Lage sozinhos na sala.

— Vai demorar? – perguntou Roy, largando o trabalho, e se sentando mais confortavelmente na cadeira. Estava na metade, e não ia conseguir sair dali tão cedo, não havia nada o que fazer quanto isso. A não é ser é claro, rever seu 'método' de trabalho, o que estava começando a soar atraente.

— Espero que não. E o senhor? – disse ela, sem levantar os olhos.

— Vou. – ele disse simplesmente. – Quer café?

— Não, não tomo café.

— Ta certo, eu já volto. – dizendo isso, se levantou calmamente e saiu da sala.

Michele estava morrendo de raiva. Se havia algo que odiava, era ficar de mau humor. Sempre tentava ao extremo ser balanceada e manter o bom humor, e quando não conseguia, ficava frustrada e com raiva.

— Toma, vai te fazer bem – ele colocou na mesa dela um copo de chocolate quente, quando voltou.

— Obrigado. – disse ela, sincera. Nada melhor do que ser bem tratada por um homem.

E assim, com um pequeno gesto, ela acabou se acalmando. Lembrou do seu ideal de bom humor, e começou a relaxar. Sentou-se melhor na cadeira, e pegou na gaveta um pacote de bolachas, e começou a comer, displicente, sem ligar para as migalhas em cima dos documentos.

— Servido Coronel? – ela ofereceu.

Ele foi até ela e pegou algumas bolachas, e por uns minutos, ambos ficaram em silêncio, contando segundo por segundo que durava aquele intervalo, como que prendendo a respiração antes de mergulhar.

Mas, finalmente, eles se voltaram para suas mesas, se concentrando inteiramente no trabalho.

Ela terminou primeiro. Espreguiçou-se, recolheu e organizou os papéis na sua mesa, arrumou sua bolsa, seu cabelo, jogou a embalagem das bolachas e o copo no lixo, e só depois se dirigiu ao Coronel.

— Terminando?

— Quase.

— Quase muito ou quase pouco?

— Quase pouco, eu espero. Mas você não precisa me esperar.

— Ah, mais eu quero! – disse ela com uma expressão que denunciava claramente que ela realmente ia esperar.

— Então ta. – disse ele pausando a caneta, juntando a papelada numa pasta, de um modo razoável, e se levantando.

— Eu posso esperar você...

— Amanhã cedo eu termino. Ou passo para uma subordinada amável terminar. – disse ele, sorrindo debochado para ela.

Ela sorriu para ele de volta.

Enquanto ele arrumava suas coisas, Michele o seguiu com o olhar, esperando ele calmamente.

Ele por fim, colocou o seu casaco, e com o seu sorriso usual, apesar de ser tarde e de estar cansado, ele perguntou se ela estava pronta para ir embora.

Ela então se inclinou em direção a ele, e o beijou. Foi um beijo rápido, ele nem teve tempo de perceber o que estava acontecendo quando ela se afastou dele, sorrindo, mais espontânea que nunca. Tivesse sido apenas um beijo, e ainda um beijo tão inocente, era algo que ela estava querendo há um tempo.

— Não se preocupe, não é nada do que você está pensando, Roy. – ela disse, se sentando, enquanto ele olhava para ela, meio pasmo e meio curioso.

— Sabe, tem algo me aborrecendo. –e ela disse, olhando para ele.

— Sim?

—Eu te conheço melhor do que você pensa. Se você não quer nada comigo, é só falar, eu vou entender. Mas, você até agora, só ignorou as minhas indiretas. – ela disse.

Seu orgulho feminino tinha sido ferido. E Roy naquele momento percebeu isso, se amaldiçoando por ter sido tão estúpido.

— Então, - e ele se levantou, enquanto falava. – Ou você está com alguém num relacionamento de verdade. E então meus parabéns. Ou então, você por algum motivo, acha que eu não sou mulher suficiente para você. – ela disse agora bem próxima a ele.

— E se é esse o caso, eu vou te provar que eu sou. Mas é claro, eu prefiro acreditar na primeira hipótese. Vai me fazer mais feliz. – ela disse.

O silêncio tomou a sala. A cara de ambos era grave. Roy sabia que pedir desculpas não era o bastante. Nunca é. Ele se virou, deu alguns passos pela sala, transtornado.

— Bom, é isso, eu to indo para casa. – ela disse e foi em direção a saída.

Ele pensou em impedir, em chamar o nome dela, em pedir desculpas, mas não fez nada. Porque, naquele ponto, ela merecia que ele contasse a verdade para ela. E ele sabia que tinha que fazer aquilo. Mais ali não era lugar para isso.

E principalmente, tinha que falar com Riza primeiro. Mas no momento, tudo o que conseguia fazer era sentir uma imensa raiva de si mesmo.

* * *

— Está tudo bem? – foi a primeira coisa que ela disse, quando ele entrou na sala.

Ele fez que sim, pendurou o casaco, foi para o quarto, lavou o rosto. Tirou a farda, as botas, as armas. Então, respirou fundo, e se levantou agilmente da cama.

Riza estava esperando. O livro fechado na mesinha, o cachorro aos seus pés, ela apenas esperava ele vir para a sala, se sentar na poltrona em frente ao sofá onde ela estava e começar a conversa. Mas, não estava com um bom pressentimento. Não era para ser assim.

Ela era uma mulher forte. Tinha passado por muita coisa, coisas que as pessoas não deveriam conhecer. Nem Roy podia imaginar o quanto tinha lutado para estar ali, bom, imaginar podia.

Mas mesmo assim, não era para assim. Por que tinha que ser tão difícil tentar dividir a sua vida com o homem que amava? Quando ela poderia descansar, tirar férias de quem era?

Ele entrou e se sentou exatamente como ela sabia que ele o faria.

— Eu tenho que contar para a Michele. – ele disse. – Não vou citar o seu nome, é claro, mais vou explicar a situação.

Ela olhou para ele, concordando.

— Ela me beijou.

— O que? – ela disse impulsivamente.

— Não é nesse sentido. Ela não estava tentando me seduzir.

— Ela está com raiva. – Riza disse calma, porém com ciúmes.

— Exatamente. Eu não tinha percebido, mas, acabei ferindo o orgulho dela.

— Ela está se sentindo desprezada, como mulher.

— Eu sei. Ela acha que ou eu estou esnobando ela, ou que estou com alguém... de qualquer modo...

Ele segurou a testa com a mão. Era um idiota. Um grande idiota.

— Roy... – começou a Tenente do Exército.

— O que?

— Não, nada. – ela disse, e se levantou.

— Não convenceu. – ele disse e ela o ignorou.

N.A. Bom, deixo com vocês o meu capítulo preferido até agora .

Mais uma vez, muito obrigada por todos os reviews. . Vocês não sabem o quanto é maravilhoso para uma autora ouvir as opiniões e pontos de vista sobre a sua história.

Por isso, continuem assim . XDDDDDDDDDDDD


	7. Chapter 7

Cap. 7.

Estavam calados, andando juntos pelo corredor. O sorriso dissimulado da mulher ao seu lado, fazia o Coronel sorrir.

— Belo dia, não acha? – ele comentou.

Aquele teatrinho patético que os dois estavam protagonizando estava hilário. Durante toda a manhã eles tinham se tratado com cortesia, como se nada tivesse acontecido na noite anterior.

— Sim, ótimo dia. – ela respondeu.

É, tinha sido divertido, ele pensou. Mas, estava na hora de acertar as coisas. Ou pelo menos começar. Era estranho que ele nunca tivesse falado sério com alguém sobre o que estava acontecendo entre ele e a Tenente.

De certa forma, parecia que falando com alguém, seria uma forma de assumir, oficializar. Isso soava estranho num relacionamento escondido e adiado por tanto tempo.

— Almoça comigo? – ele pediu sério.

— Sim. – disse ela, encarando ele, também séria.

E continuaram calados, os sorrisos dissimulados dando lugar a uma atmosfera mais pesada, porém mais real.

Chegando a sala, ele trocou um olhar com Riza cheio de significado para ambos. E esta, por sua vez, se viu com uma pontada de ciúmes daquela mulher que podia almoçar com o Coronel sem medo.

Estava nervosa. A sua atenção se dispersava com facilidade. E os olhares que Havoc estava lhe lançando não estavam ajudando. Na verdade, tudo o que queria, era sair dali.

Respirou fundo e se forçou a trabalhar.

Chegando a hora do almoço, viu o Coronel sair amigavelmente com Michele. E sabia que não ia fugir da sua conversa particular, quando Havoc se aproximou.

E eles então, fizeram à coisa mais perigosa que poderiam naquele momento. Procuraram algum lugar onde pudessem conversar sozinhos.

— Você falou com ele? – perguntou Havoc, agitado.

— Ainda não. – ela respondeu.

Ele fez um gesto de ansiedade.

— Não se preocupe o Coronel prometeu que não ia acontecer nada com você, e ele costuma cumprir suas promessas. – ela disse sem a segurança que as suas palavras transmitiam.

— E você? – Havoc se atreveu a perguntar.

— Eu não sei. – ela respondeu, deixando a sua confusão transparecer num semblante melancólico. A vista daquela mulher nem Havoc pode deixar de esquecer um pouco os seus problemas.

— Você vai sair do exército? – perguntou ele, sinceramente preocupado com ela.

— Eu não sei. – ela disse com a voz fraca.

Ele se manteve calado. Ela suspirou, e aos poucos se recompôs, portando o seu semblante inexpressivo de sempre.

— Eu vou falar com ele o mais rápido possível.

— Bom, nós temos ainda alguns dias. – Havoc comentou.

— Parece que os superiores estão atrapalhados. – ela comentou, com a voz também inexpressiva.

— E aí, vamos almoçar juntos no refeitório, e dar mais assunto para o quartel? – convidou Havoc, sorrindo, tentando soar despreocupado.

— Vamos. – disse Riza, lutando para reverter o seu humor e se permitir ser mais descontraída. 'Afinal, não são boatos que me preocupam. '

Suspirou.

* * *

O Quartel não era lugar para se manter uma conversa particular. Por isso, só em casa Roy pode contar a Riza sobre o almoço. Tudo tinha saído como planejado, eles tinham conversado, ele tinha se explicado e pedido desculpas, e ela entendeu. Agora pelo menos eles poderiam desenvolver uma boa convivência no quartel.

No entanto, durante toda a conversa, em nenhum momento tinha citado o nome dela ou dado alguma indireta da qual Michele pudesse deduzir que era dela que ele estava falando.

— Agora fala. O que foi? – disse Roy, assim que terminou a sua narração, durante a qual ela tinha se mantido calada.

Ela sorriu. Para ele, ela simplesmente não conseguia ser inexpressiva. Então, ela decidiu falar.

— Eu e Havoc recebemos uma convocação para nos explicarmos com os nossos superiores.

— O que? – disse Roy.

— Esse assunto está virando uma guerra interna não está? – ela perguntou, com a voz suave.

— Está.

— E se... – a tenente hesitou. – e se eles nos usarem de exemplo?

— É, pode acontecer. Só o fato de vocês já terem sido chamados, significa que as coisas não devem estar tão fáceis como imaginamos, uma vez que nossos superiores se baseiam num boato. – disse ele, analisando friamente a situação.

— Então, talvez eles não queiram que nos expliquemos. Talvez apenas convidem um de nós dois a sair.

A atmosfera estava pesada. Cada palavra, embora revestida de frieza, despejava mais densidade no ar. Eles se encaravam e conversavam em seus papéis trocados. Aquela conversa poderia ter acontecido numa sala de guerra, mais era difícil de acreditar que eles estavam num apartamento, e ela tinha um cachorro descansando aos seus pés.

— Sem investigar? – comentou Roy. – então, seria um ato de afronta.

— Se eles investigarem será pior. – ela disse.

— Sim, se eles investigarem, decididamente irão convidar para um de nós dois para se retirar do exército.

Ela suspirou.

— Há alguma opção na qual eu não perco o meu cargo? – ela perguntou.

— Na verdade, há.

Ela se exaltou, demonstrando um pouco de emoção.

— È uma guerra, existem dois lados. A medida existe. Isso já é um ponto ao nosso favor. – ele sorriu, também relaxando e deixando seu carinho transparecer nesse sorriso.

Ela sorriu. Ele seria sempre aquela criança esperançosa.

'Mesmo que ela seja aprovada, isso não quer dizer que na prática, algo vai mudar' pensou ela, mas não se atreveu a falar. Diferente de Roy, durante a sua vida, tinha aprendido a considerar todas as possibilidades, até as piores. Não. Principalmente as piores.

De qualquer modo era só naquela esperança que podia se agarrar?

Patético.

— Vou me deitar. – ela disse, ainda um pouco fria.

— Certo. - o humor dele também não era dos melhores. Ele também não queria que as coisas fossem assim.

* * *

Odiava chuva. Simplesmente odiava. Vias as gotas melancólicas baterem na janela, e ele também ficava com tendências melancólicas.

Mas ainda podia se lembrar dos cabelos dela, espalhados, embaraçados no seu rosto. Entre outras boas lembranças da noite anterior.

E era por elas que ele estava agüentando. Se não tivesse tão boas lembranças para se apegar, com certeza seu bom humor já teria se explodido. Se explodido com Havoc, que estava sendo prejudicado injustamente, mais também estava irritando o Coronel, enquanto brincava com a caneta, ansiosamente.

'É talvez explodir algo fizesse bem para min', pensou ele.

É, era uma guerra. Exageradamente falando. Na verdade, como pode perceber, alguns generais conservadores não estavam engolindo essa medida. Outros, mais liberais, estavam defendendo. Talvez então, o termo mais certo fosse guerra de influências.

O Coronel poderia teria dado uma boa gargalhada sobre a baderna que uma simples medida podia fazer em uma banca de velhos. Mais, nesse caso, o assunto o tocava profundamente, então, sua vontade de rir se esvaeceu.

— Coronel, o senhor vai para algum lugar no feriado? – perguntou Michele, pela primeira vez, completamente ingenuamente.

— Feriado?

— É, feriado. – ela disse incrédula. – daqui há duas semanas, feriado de cinco dias, eles liberaram a nossa seção.

— É? – disse o Coronel, ainda processando a informação.

— É, e o documento deve está no meio dessa papelada toda. – disse ela com um sorriso divertido, indicando uma pilha na mesa dele. – e se o senhor parasse de olhar o tempo e trabalhasse, já saberia disso. – ela acrescentou.

— Mais que abusada! – disse o Coronel.

— Ela tem razão, sabe. – comentou a Tenente Hawkeye.

Ele censurou-a com um olhar. E ela suspirou.

'Mais é mesmo uma criança boba...' ela pensou, sorrindo internamente.

Mas esse seu lapso de alegria durou pouco, muito pouco. Porque ela sabia que dia era hoje. Ela não esquecia essa data, desde que tinha recebido certo documento que estava em sua gaveta.

Estivera pensando seriamente e a idéia de sair do exército a apavorava. No seu emprego, tinha contato com a administração do seu país. Sentia-se fazendo parte de algo.

E fora que não tinha sido feita para ser dona de casa. Por mais que fosse parecer adorável, não era o tipo de mulher que iria esperar o marido com o jantar no forno. Ela simplesmente não era aquela pessoa, e não queria ser, mais que tudo.

Se saísse, sabia que ia arranjar um emprego com um salário simbólico, já que não tinha ensino superior além da academia militar, e ia acabar sendo sustentada pelo Coronel. E ela definitivamente não queria nada disso.

E ele sabia disso. Sabia no que ela estava pensando, sabia o que ela detestava. Mais nem ela, nem ele sabiam o que fazer.

Então, eles não fizeram nada. Deixaram os dias passarem. Deixaram aquele dia chegar. Ao menos ele tinha prometido que ia esperara-la, na sala deles, enrolando, quando ela fosse para aquela 'reunião', como dizia no documento, marcada para depois do horário do expediente deles.

Era o mínimo que ele podia fazer. Mas para um homem como ele, fazer o mínimo e não fazer nada, era a mesma coisa.

N. A... Bom, é isso ai, capítulo 7...

Quero avisar a todos que semana que vêm não poderei postar no domingo pontualmente o cap. 8, postarei por volta de segunda ou terça feira, muito obrigada

Bom, reviews, reviews e... reviews

XDDDDD


	8. Chapter 8

Cap 8.

Não havia nem cinco minutos que ela e Havoc tinham saído. O semblante da Tenente era inexpressivo, frio, não havia hesitação, ela estava pronta para tudo. Havoc estava rígido, com um semblante parecido embora que com menos presença.

Porém, para alguém que os conhecia bem, como o Coronel, vislumbres de medo não eram inexistentes em seus olhos.

E ele apenas desejou boa sorte. Mais nada.

E agora parecia estar bastante interessado nas fibras da madeira da janela.

Na verdade, não estava pensando em nada, não se atrevia a pensar. Apenas esperava os segundos que pareciam minutos, passarem. O som do ponteiro ao mesmo tempo o guiava e o enlouquecia.

Ouviu som de passos. Distantes. Exaltou-se. Mas sabia que não eram eles. Eles iriam demorar. E seus passos seriam mais pesados e hesitantes.

A porta se abriu ágil, descontrolada.

— Eles desmarcaram. - anunciou a voz de Riza, ao mesmo tempo exaltada e fraca, carregada de emoções e desfalecida pelo susto.

— Como assim 'eles desmarcaram'? – perguntou o Coronel, sem acreditar.

— Eu sei lá! – disse ela, se sentando. – A secretária estava toda atrapalhada, coitada. Ela remarcou para depois do feriado, mas não tinha certeza se a data ia ser fixa.

O semblante de Roy se animou, ele estava muito aliviado. De repente a chance mísera que eles tinham era maior do que pensavam.

— Mas, - disse Havoc sem entender o alívio dos dois – de qualquer modo, foi apenas remarcado...

— Não. Só o fato de que vocês não estavam sendo esperados, demonstra desorganização. E pior, já que essa medida ta incomodando tanto, vocês deveriam ser usados de 'exemplo', mas se eles não conseguiram isso, quer dizer que a guerra de influências ainda não está ganha para o lado contra a medida. – explicou o Coronel, exaltado.

— Coronel, aqui não é lugar para esse discurso. – ela alertou, e até que sua voz saiu consideravelmente controlada.

— Bom, nós não somos mais necessários por aqui mesmo. – disse Havoc, lembrando a eles que o horário do expediente já tinha acabado.

Apesar de aliviados, o ambiente opressor de um Quartel General ainda os rodeava. Por alguns segundos, deixaram-se contaminar carga da atmosfera formal ao redor. Mas essa pausa foi quebrada quando o Coronel os lembrou de ir embora e eles saíram da sala.

— Quer que eu te acompanhe até sua casa, Tenente? – perguntou o Coronel ingenuamente, no corredor.

— Se o senhor insiste. – respondeu ela, com o tom controlado.

Trocaram olhares e disfarçaram sorrisos, rindo por dentro.

Havoc, na frente deles, foi único que se atreveu a dar uma gargalhada em alto e bom som.

* * *

Para falar a verdade, ele estava incomodado. Estava muito incomodado. Todas as vezes que ele entrava numa sala, que não fosse a sua, as pessoas sussurravam ou trocavam olhares significativos.

Isso já tinha irritado o suficiente, e embora estivesse diminuindo em quantidade, ainda se via perseguido pela atenção exterior. Nem se fosse uma celebridade receberia esse tratamento, pois então as pessoas seriam simpáticas pelo menos na sua frente.

O pior era quando ele e a Tenente Hawkeye por algum motivo acabavam desempenhando uma tarefa juntos. Então era insuportável.

E ainda por cima, tinha a imagem daquela mulher ao seu lado, inabalável, pelo menos por fora, que dava certas pontadas de inveja. Quem o dera ele conseguisse ignorar.

Se bem que aquilo já estava ficando ridículo, e tinha que admitir que uma vez, toda aquela chatice tinha rendido uma boa gargalhada.

Nessa uma vez, vieram cumprimentá-lo pelo casamento, e por ser com a Tenente, que era bonita, inteligente... nesse ponto ela já estava se acabando de rir. Ria talvez de nervoso pelo alcance daquela história, ou talvez risse da cara do homem, parado, com a mão estendida e completamente perdido.

Mas na maior parte do tempo aquele boato só sabia chateá-lo.

— Aqui. – disse uma voz feminina para ele.

— Hã? – só então ele reparou na pasta que estava sendo estendida para ele.

— É sua, não é? – perguntou a Tenente Lage.

Ele pegou o documento das mãos dela e deu uma folheada, para logo depois devolvê-lo.

— Não, não é.

— Mas, não é de mais ninguém na sala! – ela disse.

— Onde tava?

— Em cima da minha mesa.

— Então é seu. – ele disse, sorrindo.

— Não acha que eu saberia se fosse? - ela disse meio irritada.

— Então deixa em qualquer lugar. – ele disse.

— Mas e se for importante? – ela disse, mordendo os lábios.

E então, ele começou um estudo minucioso dela, na verdade, continuou, porque não dava para dizer que ele nunca tinha observado como ela sempre mordia os lábios quando estava indecisa, ou como ela alisava seus cabelos sedosos, e cheirosos quando se cansava de escrever.

— Bom, tem a seção de achados e perdidos...

— Tem isso aqui? – ela perguntou.

— È, pelo visto você cuida bem das suas coisas.

— E me orgulho disso. – ela sorriu.

— Eu te mostro onde é.

— Tudo bem.

Eles avisaram para o Coronel aonde iam. Nesse ponto, Roy poderia ter sido mal e dito que ela podia muito bem usar o mapa geral do QG que não ficava muito longe dali. Mais, depois de tudo que Havoc tinha agüentado, por que não deixar ele entrar também na estatística e ser feliz? Só podia esperar que o Havoc fosse homem e agisse ao invés de só levar a moça até o lugar mais ermo do quartel e simplesmente mostrar o número da sala.

Porque, ele não era cego. Via claramente como Havoc tinha pego o costume de observar a sua colega trabalhando ao invés de trabalhar, se bem que não podia falar nada, pois fazia o mesmo, só que com outra Tenente.

No meio do caminho para a seção, Havoc sugeriu que deixasse a pasta na sala de arquivos com a Oficial Stuart, porque, segundo ele, se ela deixasse na seção dos achados e perdidos, iriam achar em cerca de 50 anos. Assim, persuadida ela acabou deixando na sala de arquivos, mais agora estava curiosa e queria saber onde era a seção dos achados e perdidos.

— O fim do mundo, você quer dizer? – ele caçoou.

— Quem sabe a gente não acha algo de valor lá, se é assim tão abandonado.

— É exatamente por que não tem nada que preste que é abandonado. E é difícil de chegar.

— Olha lá para onde você está me levando!

Ele sorriu. Na verdade, há muito tempo atrás, um colega tinha citado a sala como um ótimo lugar para não serem descobertos.

— Não gostei desse sorriso. –ela disse, brincando.

— È que eu me lembrei de algo.

— Conta.

E ele contou. Em um curto espaço de tempo ela já estava rindo ruidosamente, ao seu lado.

— Sempre tem um lugar assim, né? – ela disse, distraída.

— Tinha um no quartel do Leste, não tinha? – ele perguntou.

— A antiga cozinha, no pavilhão velho. Minhas amigas também me contavam umas histórias. – e ela riu.

— E agora quem é que é sórdida?

— Ei, não seja mal! Sou mais disciplinada do que pareço!

Ele olhou para ela. Ela não parecia disciplinada dando indiretas para o Coronel.

— Na verdade, eu queria ser mais disciplinada no trabalho. E tentar não fazer mais besteiras. – ela disse, quando captou o olhar dele, numa voz suave. Ele olhava como se estivesse desmentindo ela. E ela tinha que admitir que suas ações falavam por si próprias.

— O Coronel, ele está com alguém, não está? – ela perguntou, séria.

As portas com salas habitadas iam rareando aos poucos, a luz e as paredes iam ficando de brancas para amareladas. Era um clima de abandono, não de medo, mais de cera pena.

— Está. – ele disse, depois de uma pausa. – ele te falou isso, não falou?

— Falou.

Ela hesitou na sua pergunta.

— É a Tenente Hawkeye?

— Ela é a opção obvia... – ele começou.

— Não, eu tava reparando, o modo como eles se tratam. Como ela cuida dele, e como às vezes ele observa ela.

— É, você é boa em deduções.

Ela sorriu.

— É aqui. – disse ele, apontando uma porta de madeira, que apesar de ainda manter uma cor forte, tinha o aspecto de velha. Talvez fosse o ambiente ao redor.

Ele empurrou a porta, dentro da sala, havia estantes, e mais estantes, cheias de bugigangas, pastas, partes de uniformes, e tudo mais o que se pode encontrar numa sala de achados e perdidos, por mais improvável que seja.

— Uau! – ela exclamou.

— Se algo te interessar, pode pegar, os antigos donos dessas coisas não se importam.

— Como sabe?

— Eles voltariam para pegar não acha?

Ela andava entre as estantes enquanto essa conversa acontecia.

— Ei, tem um pote de geléia aqui! – ela disse.

— Ta cheio? – ele perguntou, sem no entanto, sair do lugar.

— Ta vencido há 2 anos.

— Uma bota. Um sapato de salto. – disse ela, pegando para inspecionar. – Pena, não é o meu número.

Ela então voltou para perto dele, percebendo uma expressão pensativa, distante.

— Desculpa.

— Pelo que?

— Por te aborrecer.

— Não é você que me aborrece.

— O que é, então?

— Eu mesmo. Eu me aborreço muito comigo mesmo de vez em quando, sabe?

— Todo mundo. Isso é bem normal. Dava para fazer uma loja com tudo o que tem aqui dentro. Pelo menos uma loja de uniformes do exército. E um museu, também, alguns modelos de fardas devem ter décadas. – disse ela, indicando um armário aberto e desorganizado.

— É, devem. – ele respondeu ainda pensativo.

— Vamos voltar? – ela sugeriu.

— Você decorou o caminho?

— É decorei.

— Que bom. – ele disse. E logo depois com toda a coragem e insanidade que tinha, se inclinou para ela, e a beijou.

N. A. atrasado mais ta aqui!!! XDDDDD

Ai, ai, eu TINHA que fazer esse casal... XDDDDD

Reviews, reviews...

Bjusss


	9. Chapter 9

Cap. 9

Michele foi pega de surpresa. Antes que percebesse, as mãos dele já estavam em volta da sua cintura e seus lábios já estavam colados. Antes que pudesse perceber, estava correspondendo.

Se entregou ao beijo, e fazia tempos que não fazia isso. Fazia tempos que ninguém a beijava de surpresa, ou que um par de olhos decididos a fizesse perder o fôlego.

Ele se separaram e ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos.

— Que corajoso. Eu podia te dar um tapa agora. – ela disse.

— Depois de corresponder? – ele perguntou, sorrindo.

— Mulheres são contraditórias

— Ah, isso eu sei. – ele sorriu.

Ela riu do tom de voz dele. Ele se inclinou para baixo beijá-la novamente e eles compartilharam um segundo beijo.

— Sabe, - disse ela rindo, na segunda vez em que se separaram. – eu realmente queria ser disciplinada no trabalho.

— Amanhã você tenta. – ele sussurrou.

Ela riu de novo.

— Vamos voltar? – ela disse.

— Como queiras. – ele então soltou as suas mãos da cintura dela. – você vai na frente, quero ver se aprendeu o caminho.

— Ah, com certeza aprendi. – ela disse, e depois riu vivamente.

* * *

Mesmo que a situação não estivesse favorável para eles, ainda não estava tudo garantido, a medida não estava aprovada e eles não tiveram que assumir tudo. Era de fato uma vitória, mais Riza se perguntava qual era o valor daquela vitória, e principalmente, se haveriam outras.

Tinham de haver.

— Roy, você tem certeza disso? – ela perguntou para ele assim que ele parou o carro no estacionamento.

— Tenho. – disse ele totalmente seguro de si.

Ela respirou fundo. Olhou ao redor. Estava visivelmente incomodada.

— Confia em min. – ele disse, ao sair do carro.

Ela observou ele dar a volta, e sorriu quando ele abriu a porta dela e estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a sair, sorrindo.

— Você é completamente louco! – ela disse, após sair do carro.

— Não, não sou. Hoje não é dia de semana, por tanto não estará tão cheio assim. E além do mais, estamos entrando pelos fundos.

Permaneceram então calados enquanto ela era guiada até o primeiro andar, e após, para um terraço, onde ela teve que admitir que o que ele tinha de loucura, tinha de inteligência.

Do terraço, eles tinham uma vista da vizinhança, ou seja, das mansões daquela parte da cidade. Sem contar com a decoração de rosas vermelhas, e a mesa, a luz de velas.

— Eu reservei o terraço. – ele disse, se gabando.

— Você está me saindo um perfeito conquistador. – ela disse, entre a raiva e a vontade de pular nos braços dele.

Ele sorriu, e puxou a cadeira para ela se sentar. Ah, como ela odiava quando ele agia como perfeito cavalheiro! Na verdade, estava bem ciente que odiava o efeito sobre ela, quando ele agia como um perfeito cavalheiro.

E lá estava ele com aquele seu sorriso, forçando ela admitir internamente que não tinha como ele ter se saído melhor.

Um garçom trouxe para eles vinho, e disse que o jantar seria servido em cinco minutos.

— Há quanto tempo você planejou isso? – ela perguntou.

— Na verdade, foi só há alguns dias.

— É lindo. – ela disse, expressando toda a gratidão em seu olhar. – e você, é maravilhoso. – encostou a sua mão na dele, e as duas se entrelaçaram.

— É para você. – ele disse.

Ela não pode evitar sorrir. Ele não apenas jogava elogio, seu olhar, o seu modo de se comportar, acompanhava cada elogio que ele fazia. No entanto, esses elogios, não tinham o mesmo efeito nela, do que nas outras. O que realmente fazia ela estar ali, não era um homem que dizia que ela era maravilhosa. Era um homem, que estava tentando fazer algo maravilhoso _para ela_.

— Eu te amo. – ele disse.

— Eu também te amo. – ela respondeu.

Ainda estavam se estudando, palpitando de felicidade quando o garçom chegou com o primeiro prato.

— Está delicioso. – ela comentou. Ela olhou ap redor admirando o ambiente, pela primeira vez tomando consciência do quão caro aquilo tudo parecia ser. E com certeza era.

— Vamos viajar? – ele sugeriu repentinamente.

— Quando?

— No feriado!

— Claro. Onde você está pensando em ir?

— Para o Leste.

— O Leste?

— Porque esse espanto é de lá que viemos!

— Não, é de lá que você veio.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Eu nasci na Cidade Central, você não sabia? – ela sorriu.

— Não fazia idéia. De qualquer modo, você foi criada no Leste.

Ela sorriu.

— Você se incomodaria em ir para Lillesand(1)? – perguntou.

— De modo algum. – disse ele, intrigado com a sugestão dela.

— Isso pode soar repentino... mas... sendo sincera, eu gostaria de visitar o túmulo do meu pai. Eu deixei a casa do jeito que ela era. Não empacotei nada, não vendi. Simplesmente sai dali. – e então sorriu. – foi bem relapsa não?

Ele sorriu. Segurou de novo a mão dela.

— Não. Não foi. – respondeu.

Ela sorriu para ele.

O garçom trouxe o prato principal e eles ficaram um tempo em silêncio, e então começaram a conversar em banalidades e por fim, o garçom trouxe a sobremesa.

— Obrigada. A noite foi maravilhosa. – ela disse.

— Quem disse que acabou?

Ele sorriu. 'Ela simplesmente não suspeita de nada!' pensou, estudando ela, enquanto sua mão deslizava discretamente para a caixinha de veludo no seu bolso. Toda aquela ingenuidade dela fazia ele ter vontade de tragá-la em seus braços. Em nenhum momento ela tinha dado sinais de suspeitar nem de longe que ele tinha trazido ela ali para pedi-la em casamento.

E acredite, ninguém era melhor que ele quando se tratava de decifrá-la e vice versa. Por isso ela o olhava intrigada.

— Ainda falta o champanhe. –ele comentou levianamente.

— Champanhe?

— É. – disse, simplesmente. Encarou seus olhos castanhos por alguns segundos antes de se levantar, ir até ela, se ajoelhar e mostrar uma caixinha de veludo vermelho.

Ela o encarava surpresa, com a mão cobrindo a boca, movendo os olhos dele para a caixinha.

Ele então abriu a caixinha, deixando ela mais extasiada com o anel de ouro branco com diamantes nas bordas e uma flor em Rubi.

— Quem casar comigo? – ele pediu.

Por um momento, perdeu a linha dos seus pensamentos. Se lembrou de coisas que a noite tinha feito esquecer. Pobres mulheres que nesse mundo machista se viam em frente a escolhas tão devassas.

— Sim. – respondeu. Não fazia muito tempo, corria o perigo de perder seu emprego por causa de um boato. Se ia correr o risco de perder o seu emprego, seria por causa do homem que ela amava.

Ele deslizou o anel no dedo dela. Ele se levantou e ela se levantou junto. Estava lacrimejando quando eles se abraçaram. Depois de um longo abraço se beijaram e riram, e aproveitaram ao máximo a felicidade que compartilhavam.

O garçom enfim trouxe o champanhe.

— Eu estou bêbada. – ela disse, depois do segundo copo.

— Eu não duvido. – ele respondeu, sorrindo. – só me diz que você não tem amnésia alcoólica!

— Não, eu não tenho. – ela respondeu. Depois de três copos cheios de vinho e dois de champanhe tinha de admitir que esta realmente alta.

Eles bebiam em pé, no terraço, observando a cidade à noite e as mansões.

— Amanhã eu tenho que trabalhar!

— Não é hora de lembrar disso!

— Não e hora de estar acordada, isso sim. Você sabe que eu sou horrível para acordar!

— Ta certo, então eu não vou nem te deixar dormir. – ele disse, passando seus braços em volta da cintura dela e puxando ela para perto.

— Vamos para casa. – ela disse.

* * *

As caixas finalmente estavam sendo abertas. Mais, ironicamente, a maior parte do conteúdo estava indo direto para uma mala.

Ele estava lá, apenas observando. Sua mala já estava feita, porque como ela sabia que ele ia deixar para a última hora e que possivelmente iria esquecer algo importante, já tinha feito junto com ele.

É ela seria uma boa mãe. Não que ele estivesse pensando em filhos, mas o modo como ela cuidava das pessoas ia ser muito proveitoso para um filho.

Sinceramente, se sentia um pouco culpado. Ta, muito culpado, mas sabia que tinha que sobreviver com isso. Tinha que acima de tudo, respeitar a decisão de ambos, de estarem juntos.

Olhou pela janela. Estava chovendo, uma chuva fina, fraca, mais persistente. Se lhe perguntassem, ele diria que odiava chuva, mas interiormente, s admirava a atmosfera de sutil melancolia que a chuva pode trazer. Mas obviamente isso não admitiria para ninguém.

Os bilhetes do trem estavam na mesa. Estava tudo arranjado. E ele estava lá, tomando uma xícara de café, num misto de medo, excitação e felicidade.

Era como se o tempo tivesse parado com aquela cena, a chuva, os bilhetes, a sala, Riza agora brincando com o Black Hayate. Aquele deveria ser aquilo que chamavam das pequenas felicidades da vida. Felicidades que na verdade de pequenas não tinham nada.

Como se pudesse respirar fundo de verdade. Sem preocupações e sem medos, não que importa que fossem só por alguns segundos.

— Pronto. – ela disse, ao aparecer na sala. – terminei.

Ele olhou para o relógio, ainda tinham muito tempo.

— Amanhã, depois do expediente eu vou levar o Black Hayate para ficar com o Fuery.

— Ai a gente passa em casa, se troca, janta e vai para a estação.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, e ele voltou a olhar o tempo.

N. A. (1) Cidade que aparece em O Mundo de Sofia que eu resolvi usar.

- Bom, eis ai o penúltimo capítulo. Sim o penúltimo...

- Não consigo imaginar o Roy pedindo alguém em casamento sem pompa. Quer dizer, é o Roy!!!

- Obrigada a todos que leram a fic e deixaram reviews. Tem sido muito importante para min ler a opinião de cada um.

(Perdoem o atraso... TTTT)

Bjusss.


	10. Chapter 10

Cap. 10

Todo mundo só falava de um assunto. Várias versões do mesmo assunto, para ser mais exata. E todo mundo no caso, era o bairro inteiro.

Aquele, a saber, era em que Quartel ficava, então, muita gente que trabalhava no quartel morava por lá. E a maioria dos civis de lá, conheciam ou tinha algo a ver com alguém do exército.

Isso explicava os boatos pela rua, quando ela foi comprar algo para comer na padaria, enquanto seu namorado esperava na sua casa.

A dona da padaria contou para ela o que todo mundo estava falando, enquanto embalava o pão doce. Porque, como todo boato que se preza, existiam muitas versões disponíveis no mercado.

A única coisa que todos tinham em comum era: Tanto o Führer quanto alguns muitos generais do Exército haviam saído do Quartel praticamente de manhã. E a hipótese popular mais aceita era que eles tinham decidido sobre a medida de confraternização militar.

Analisando a situação, convocar uma reunião, durante um feriado, é um meio de evitar pressão externa. E também, uma reunião dessas, não poderia ser feita em horário de expediente normal, iria chamar muito público. E uma vez que começasse de noite, não seria muito estranho que virasse a madrugada.

Michele pagou o pão, agradeceu e voltou para casa em transe. Não deu muita atenção para Havoc, que não entendeu o que estava acontecendo, aliais, a primeira coisa que fez ao entrar na casa, depois de jogar o pão no colo do namorado, foi correr para a sua lista de telefones.

Sem querer se gabar, mais era muito sociável. Muito. Sorte sua.

— Achei! – disse auto, então pegou o telefone e discou um número.

— Eu não quero saber mesmo. – disse Havoc para si mesmo, ainda sem entender nada.

— Charlotte? Oi, aqui é a Michele!

— Então, eu queria saber sobre a reunião de ontem! – continuou Michele.

Havoc foi até a bancada abriu o pão, cortou duas fatias, pos no prato e serviu duas canecas de café.

— Certo. As 12h então?

Havoc ouviu Michele se despedir e então, ela dirigiu sua atenção para ele.

— A medida foi decidida ontem! – ela disse, cheia de excitação.

— Como?

— É o que todo mundo ta falando. Ai eu liguei para a Charlotte que é secretária de um General...- ela percebeu que não sabia o nome dele – bom, de qualquer modo, eles tiveram uma reunião, e a medida foi discutida.

— Medida...?

— Acorda homem! – disse ela, dando uma risada – a medida de confraternização militar.

— Foi aprovada?

— Eu estaria rindo se não tivesse sido?

— Você tem o telefone do hotel em que o Coronel está?

— È claro que não! Mais não se preocupe, quando o Quartel confirmar a notícia para os jornais, o que ela falou que vai ser logo, Amestris inteira vai saber.

— Vocês duas vão sair hoje?

— Almoçar, ela não está de folga. Vou descobrir tudinho! Te conto depois, ta? – disse Michele, dando uma mordida no pão doce. – Hummm, isso ta uma delícia!

Foi a vez de Havoc rir.

* * *

A estação estava lotada. O feriado estava acabando e muita gente estava indo ou voltando para casa.

Era uma multidão de rostos, de pessoas e de histórias. Aquelas pessoas de certo modo davam a ele, a sensação de que existia muito mais no mundo do que ele poderia um dia saber. Mas, no entanto, aquelas mesmas pessoas, passavam preocupadas demais com suas vidas, assim como ele, para refletir mais profundamente.

Ele carregava as malas, obviamente. Nunca deixaria ela carregar.

— Voltamos. – sussurrou serenamente a mulher ao seu lado, com seus cabelos loiros voando com o vento.

Eles trocaram sorrisos.

— É voltando à rotina. – reclamou o homem.

— Você passou cinco dias de folga!

— É, e isso cansa.

— É mesmo, sua mesa vai estar cheia de pilhar quando você voltar a trabalhar. – torturou a mulher.

— Ah, mais a minha assistente super-eficiente vai me apoiar nessa difícil tarefa não vai?

— Ah, claro. Pode contar comigo no apoio _moral._

Ele fez uma careta.

— Vamos tomar um café, antes de voltar para casa? – ela sugeriu, estudando um café de boa aparência que havia na estação.

— Sim, senhora.

Ela sorriu e olhou disfarçadamente para o seu dedo. E ele sorriu ao seu lado.

— Meu deus eu me casei! – ele disse.

Ela soltou uma gargalhada espontânea.

— Sabe, eu jurava que nunca iria casar. – disse Riza.

Eles entraram num café. Roy se sentou numa mesa e ela foi até o balcão, atraída pelos doces à mostra.

Escolheu um, pediu e foi se sentar com o seu marido, as malas empilhadas em uma cadeira. Ela anotou mentalmente para não esquecê-las.

Ambos ficaram uns instantes apenas observando o ambiente.

— Você tem certeza que não quer uma festa, ou algo do tipo? – ele perguntou, mais grave.

— Não. – disse ela, segura.

— Ta bom, é que a maioria das mulheres...

— Definitivamente _não_ me vejo num vestido rodado, cortando um bolo de 5 andares. – comentou Riza, como se a cena que estava descrevendo fosse algo bizarro. – Mas e você?

— Eu já disse, por min tanto faz. – disse ele, e era realmente isso que pensava. Contanto que estivesse casando com que queria, cerimônia, festa e tudo mais eram só detalhe.

— Bom, pelo menos o vestido era branco. – ela comentou.

— De fato.

O pedido deles chegou.

— Eu gostava de meu sobrenome. – comentou ela. – De verdade.

— É eu também gostava, Senhora Mustang. – disse ele.

Ela sorriu de leve. Ia levar algum tempo para ela se acostumar a ser chamada de senhora. E mais tempo ainda para ela se acostumar com o sobrenome dele, que agora, bem, era o seu. Mas, pela primeira vez em muito, muito tempo podia planejar um futuro feliz. E isso não tem preço.

Sem contar é claro a felicidade que ambos sentiam agora. Era tudo muito recente. Morar com alguém ter aquela intimidade, estarem casados. Era um universo novo.

— Quer um pedaço? – ela ofereceu.

— Não, obrigada.

Eles voltaram a se calar.

— No que está pensando? – ele perguntou.

— Acredite você não quer saber. – disse ela, sorrindo.

Ele insistiu.

— Em filhos.

Essa palavra, essa simples palavra de seis letras causou um efeito, no mínimo divertido, naquele homem destemido.

— Filhos? – perguntou ele.

—É. – disse ela, que já ia se conformando que primeiro teria que educar o pai, para depois pensar nos filhos.

— É que eu não estou preparado psicologicamente para ter filhos.

— Percebe-se. – ela disse, com a voz suave. Mas logo um sorriso se formou em seus lábios, fruto dos seus pensamentos.

— Pensando em algo agradável, querida? – disse ele, meio assustado, meio provocador.

— Nada, só tendo umas idéias.

— Idéias?

— Não confia em min?

Ele permaneceu calado por um tempo.

— Deveria confiar?

Ela riu.

— Não seja bobo, eu nunca ficaria grávida sem que nós dois decidíssemos isso. Bom, não de propósito.

Eles ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio.

— Então... você _quer_ ter filhos...? – ele disse mais para si mesmo, como que tentando se conformar com o tópico.

— Você não quer? – disse ela, pela primeira vez considerando seriamente que essa fosse uma opção dele.

— Não é que eu não quero...

— Você só está com medo.

— Não!

Ela o encarou.

— Talvez um pouco. – ele confessou.

— Tido bem, temos muito tempo. – ela disse, sorrindo.

— Mais nós teríamos que comprar uma casa maior.

— Agora é você que está insistindo no assunto.

— Eu só comentei.

— Ta certo. – ela disse.

Riza se concentrou em comer o doce e Roy deixou-se perder em pensamentos, afinal, ainda tinham muito tempo para pensar e discutir sobre filhos. Deixando o medo de lado, seria muito bom ser pai. Bom, pelo menos o Hughes gostava, e se ele dava conta, então não tinha porque achar que ele próprio não dava.

Ele observou ela comer com gosto o último pedaço.

— Vamos para casa? – convidou ela, logo após terminar.

— É acho que essa seria uma boa idéia.

Eles trocaram sorrisos mais uma vez.

— Afinal, Coronel, amanhã é dia de trabalhar!

— Não me lembre disso tão cedo, Tenente Mustang. – ele disse, pronunciando orgulhosamente a última palavra.

— Você ta bobo por eu estar usando o seu sobrenome!

— Mais que isso, eu estou bobo por você ter me casado comigo. – ele disse.

— Então, você é bobo!

Ele sorriu. Era bobo sim, e bobo porque amava ela, bobo porque ela era sua mulher, porque ele podia dizer isso para todo mundo agora, e bobo também porque ela afinal estava usando o sobrenome dele.

E assim como ela, também via pela frente um futuro maravilhoso. Afinal, tinha a primeira dama perfeita para quando se tornasse Führer.

_ FIM?_

N.A. Bom é isso ai esse é o último Capítulo...Não estou pensando em nenhuma continuação, mas como podem perceber a história ficou em aberto. Não há um fim que termina tudo, porque as coisas nunca acabam. Nunca contamos a história inteira.

Bom, deixando a filosofia de lado, eu realmente gostaria de agradecer a todos que leram e lerão essa fic. A todos que deixaram reviews e que deixarão. Podem acreditar que eu nunca vou esquecer os pulinhos de alegria que dei, enquanto lia os lia. Ou seja, cada linha foi importante para min, sejam elogios, ou críticas. Cada opinião sincera foi me deixou extasiada, só de saber que alguém tinha algo a dizer.

Obrigada a todos. ( quero mandar um beijo para a mamãe, para o papai, meu primo, minha tia, para a minha vizinha...uahuahahuahahah)

XDDDDDDDD

_Lanelle Black. _

P.S. Eu, particularmente não gosto da idéia de mudar o sobrenome ao casar. Mas no Japão é assim, então, ignorem a minha opinião.


End file.
